


Fine Fine I'm Totally Fine

by evieva



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evieva/pseuds/evieva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasamatsu has been feeling a little ill all practice. Well...maybe 'ill' wasn't the right way to describe it...maybe a better way would be...love-sick?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine Fine I'm Totally Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Practice was going as per-usual for Kasamatsu. He practiced his ball-handling, lay-ups, etc, etc…

But, in actuality, nothing was ‘as per-usual’.

Kasamastsu had this weird feeling keeping him jumpy throughout Kaijo’s practice. No, he didn’t have to go to the bathroom—he already went. No, it wasn’t caffeine giving him the shakes—he skipped out on coffee today. And it wasn’t adrenalin—it felt different to that. It felt like a sort of surging urge to do…something; but he couldn’t guess what. He didn’t know what. But that didn’t stop him from riding on Kise about flirting with girls while they were practicing lay-ups.

“Ow! Senpai! Don’t be so rough with me!” Kise complained, as Kasamatsu jammed his hand into his side. The girls near the exit began to giggle.              

“Then don’t slack off!” Kasamatsu huffed. He had to admit. He was being a little strict today, not letting _anything_ slide. You couldn’t blame him. It was an off day, considering when he looked at Kise’s hand he felt lightning strike him, his whole body craving to hold it. He took a step back, feeling his face grow hot. _What?_

“Senpai?”  Kise blinked at him, his reaction apparently a surprise. Kasamatsu tried to regain his composure, his eyes fluttering.

“U-uh—I mean…just get back to work. I-I gotta go sit down, I don’t feel well all of a sudden…” Kasamatsu replied, rather gently.

“Oh, alright.”

As Kasamatsu walked to one of the benches, he could hear the other teammates whisper behind him, asking what was wrong. If they had asked the captain directly, _he_ wouldn’t even know how to respond. He didn’t know _what_ could _possibly_ be wrong with him.

He slammed down onto the bench, gulping water with a towel over his head. He felt faint. Nauseous. His whole body was shaking, but he didn’t feel like it was a bad thing. He remembered the lightning that struck him when he looked at Kise’s hand. What the hell _was_ that? His whole body felt prickly. He felt like…

He wanted to hold Kise’s hand..?

Kasamatsu scrubbed his towel into his scalp using his fingernails. He let out a guttural sigh. What did that even mean? Does he like…

“Kise?” The name came out breathlessly. Never in his life had he _ever_ used that tone for Kise’s name. He used it to scold him. Punish him. But never to fawn over.

“Senpai? Are you alright?”

Kasamatsu jolted at the voice right next to him. It had to be him to come and dote, didn’t it?

“Fine, I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? You don’t seem alright--you’re all red.”

It was true. Kasamatsu was breaking down, steaming red hot, trying to find some semblance of an answer as to why. _Why Kise?_

“Please just g-go back to practicing…it’s almost over, so I’m gonna get in the shower right now…yeah…” He stepped away, awkwardly, trying to hide his face from the blond. A quiet, yet confused, ‘okay’ sounded from behind him, causing Kasamatsu to jolt and move a bit faster to the locker/shower room. He had imagined Kise’s lips saying that word—how they would move ever so gracefully and perfectly as he spoke. That’s what really drove Kasamatsu to the edge—he was barely holding on for dear life as he thought about what he wanted to do to those lips…what he _yearned_ to do.

“I’m just _really, really_ tired,” Kasa tried to reassure himself, chugging some more water. The rest of the walk to the showers went by in a blur of empty reassurances. None of them made as much sense to him as that electric feeling to kiss Kise. None of them. That was the only answer that felt...well…right on the money, so to speak. He clenched his fists, trying desperately to calm himself.

Kasamatsu flipped on some cold water after changing out of uniform. He let the water wash over him, trying to distract himself. His frenzy was about to eat him alive, and if he couldn’t get a hold of himself before the rest of the team came in a few minutes, what was he going to do? Just tell them it was a _stomach ache_? Well, it wouldn’t be a complete lie—he did feel like throwing-up.

 _Dammit_ , he thought. _What am I going to do?_

The doors to the locker room opened in a bustle, and at that moment, Kasamatsu just thought he’d act normal, like nothing was wrong. Maybe even try to purge these feelings with some other subject. Yeah, maybe talking about something else would help.

As the rest of the team began to flood into the showers, asking how he was, he thought he might be able to pull this off. Brush this whole thing off as a headache, and an upset stomach. But, oh my god, when Kise walked in…’shit’ is a four-letter word. And it kept repeating in Kasamatsu’s head, over and over and over.

He quickly shut off the water, grabbed his towel, and pushed past Kise in an effort to avoid him. It must have looked pretty strange, because he overheard a small bit of conversation as he left.

“Aw, you drove him out Kise!”

“I did not!”

Kasamatsu just wanted to die, at that very moment.

 

* * *

 

 

As the players narrowed down bit by bit, Kasamatsu telling them he was staying longer to practice cause he was feeling better, he noticed one person in particular staying behind. Lollygagging around, putting on his spare shoes slower than usual, packing his bag slower…

When everyone else had left, captain seeing them out, he waited for Kise, staring at his back, and trying so hard not to wrap his arms around the taller, resting his head on… _Ugh, sto-o-p!_

“Hey, senpai…”

“H-hmm?” Kasamatsu hoped that the shiver he got when Kise addressed him didn’t show.

“I think I know what’s wrong.”

“D-do you?” Kasamatsu tried to play it off, if only to save his last bit of pride.

Kise stood full height, and turned to face his captain with a look of determination. He pointed, promptly, at Kasamatsu, taking in a deep breath. “You’re smitten!”

“I’m what?”

“Smitten! Fawning over a girl! Who is it? Is it the girl I was flirting with earlier? Is that why you were so mad at me?” Kise looked so serious, it almost made Kasamatsu feel like that was the right answer, but it wasn’t. Close—but not it. Truth was he was jealous of the girls. He wanted Kise to give _him_ his attention. This caused a bright red blush to appear on his face, and he looked away from Kise.

“I knew it!” Kise stated, proudly, laughing triumphantly. Kasamatsu wanted to punch him. When he was done laughing, though, he said, with all seriousness, “Well, senpai, if you want to get a lady, you have to woo her with your charm. Tease her with all you’ve got. Lemme show you.”

Kise moved around the locker room bench, toward Kasamatsu, backing him into a corner, then slammed a hand on one of the lockers behind the captain. _Oh. My. God._

“Hello there, little lamb,” Kise said smoothly, “I couldn’t help but notice you were staring, and I guess I got curious…”

“Kise, what the hell are you—”

Kise chuckled lightly, continuing his libidinous little spiel. “My, my, how red you are…how long have you been tormenting yourself?”

 _So long…_ Came an answer to the question from the back of Kasamatsu’s mind, that he hadn’t elected to answer  _whatsoever_. Had it really been that long?

“It’s alright, don’t be afraid,” Kise put a finger to his lip. “Your secret’s safe with me…”

Somehow, that was reassuring. Well, it was reassuring enough to make Kasamatsu grab the back of Kise’s head, and pulled him into the captains. Their lips clashed together, and Kasamatsu could feel the large surprise Kise had as Kasamatsu delve deeper into the kiss, inviting Kise to do the same. Kasamatsu moved his hand down to Kise’s shoulder to feel it relax. He felt Kise’s strong hands around his waist, that pulled him into the blonds body, holding tightly. Kasamatsu found himself leaning far underneath the taller boy, making his back a little uncomfortable as Kise took over the kiss.

Kasamatsu felt Kise’s tongue opt to come inside his mouth, to which he obliged.  How could he refuse? This was exactly what he wanted. Both person’s tongues tussled a bit for dominance over the kiss. In heavy, hot breaths, Kasamatsu managed to overtake Kise’s strong tongue, and make the blond whine a little. Kasamatsu paused to bite down on Kise’s lip.

“Don’t complain,” Kasamatsu huffed, then continued with the kiss, Kise giggling at the captains words. God, he was so glad this was happening. He felt like an actual _ton_ was being lifted off him, all in one kiss.

Breath was so hard to find, but he didn’t ever want to stop. There wasn’t any way he could think of to stop himself. Kise’s lips were so nice against his…it felt like they fit perfectly together.

Kasamatsu felt Kise’s hands on his butt, and before his could protest, he was suddenly lifted onto Kise, legs wrapping around the small of the blond’s back as though he had done it a million times. Kasamatsu ran his hands through that long blond hair he always thought needed cut, then to his neck. Kise’s neck was so strong, and Kasamatsu had locked his hands around it as though the strength would fly away if he didn’t hold it there.

When Kasamatsu felt like he was going to pass out from lack of oxygen, he broke the kiss with a heavy intake of breath, both boy’s heaving. Kasamatsu found his hands on Kise cheeks, brushing his thumbs across them. Perfectly smooth.

“Senpai, I never knew you…” Kise tried for words, looking up (for the first time) at Kasa’s face. Kasamatsu rested his forehead onto the blonds, still trying to catch his breath. He closed his eyes.

“I didn’t either…not until today,” Kasamatsu tried for those words Kise couldn’t find. “But by God I’ve never wanted to kiss someone that much…”

“Hm hm…” Kise smiled, nuzzling his nose into the captains. “I am irresistible, senpai…”

“Tch, whatever you say,” Kasamatsu responded irritably, though he was grinning. “Just set me down already.” He commanded, though he didn’t know how he was going to stand after that. With one last smooch, Kise set the captain back on his feet. They began to gather their things in silence, until after a blissful moment, Kise said:

“I like staying behind for extra practice—we should do it more often.”

Kasamatsu wanted to say ‘as if’ but, he wouldn’t mean that. “Y-yeah…”

They walked together off school property, smiling to themselves, both tickled pink.

“How are you feeling now, captain?”

Kasamatsu thought about it a moment, then reached to take Kise’s hand, gripping it tightly, passing his thumb over it a couple times.

“Fine…totally fine...”


End file.
